Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack
| Last= | Connection=Hurley, Johnny, and Randy all worked there. | Purpose=Fast food restaurant }} Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack is a fast food franchise modeled after KFC and Popeyes Chicken. Hurley was an employee—and later the owner—of a Mr. Cluck's restaurant. Background Hurley as an employee }} Hurley worked at Mr. Cluck's until his boss, Randy Nations, accused him of eating an 8-piece dark meat combo. His boss stated that the company was not made of money, and that if Hurley was made of money, maybe he didn't want to work there. Hurley, having just found out that he won the lottery, quit his job. One of Hurley's co-workers, Johnny, who was also Hurley's best friend, quit when Hurley quit. The two went joy riding that night and spelled out the words "CLUCK YOU" in garden gnomes on Randy's lawn. Hurley as an owner }} }} Hurley and Randy's roles were reversed after Hurley purchased Mr. Cluck's with some of his lottery winnings. After Hurley decided to re-launch Mr. Cluck's, Tricia Tanaka, a news reporter from the Action 8 News, came and covered the story. During the recording, Hurley told her about his bad luck, revealing that Johnny ran away with Hurley's girlfriend after he learned about Hurley's winnings. Tricia, who complained that his comments didn't fit the "puff piece" they were filming, stopped the interview and went inside to "shoot some B-roll." Suddenly, a meteorite hit the restaurant, killing Tanaka and her cameraman. The particular franchise where Hurley worked, and later bought, was located in the town of Diamond Bar, California. Minor appearances * The real Henry Gale's balloon was sponsored by Mr. Cluck's, and a sticker can be seen on the side of the basket. * A Mr. Cluck's advertisement appeared on the soccer field in a televised match seen by Desmond. * Hurley can be seen holding a bag from Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack before, and after entering his house. Flash-sideways }} In the flash-sideways world, Hugo Reyes was the owner of the Mr. Cluck's corporation, having purchased it with his lottery winnings. Aboard an Oceanic Airlines flight, Leslie Arzt approached Hurley and asked him to do the Australian accent he used in television commercials, alluding to a commercial similar to the "Comic Con video" seen below. After having met Libby, Hugo moodily ordered a family-size bucket at one of his restaurants. Desmond Hume came over to him and asked if he knew him, then whether he was on Oceanic 815. Desmond pointed out that Hugo was eating a lot of chicken and Hugo explained that he eats when he is depressed. Comic Con 2009 video At the time the video was of unknown canon status, it showed Hurley as CEO of Mr. Cluck's, doing a commercial for a new "outback chicken" dish that he had come up with while in Australia. He also mentioned that since he won the lottery, he has had nothing but good luck. ''The Lost Experience'' * In the 7/10 DJ Dan podcast, the first caller is Brad from Michiana (southwest Michigan/northwest Indiana), who claims to have seen Alvar Hanso at a Mr. Cluck's restaurant, eating a family bucket all by himself. ** DJ Dan asks if he was eating chicken breasts or legs and thighs. Brad answers legs and thighs, and is shutdown, saying "billionaires do not eat legs and thighs!" ''Bad Twin'' *Paul Artisan is a metafictional character who appears in Bad Twin, a novel written by Flight 815 passenger Gary Troup. Paul eats at Mr. Cluck's on his travels to California. Trivia * The destruction of Mr. Cluck's by a meteorite was first (briefly) mentioned by Hurley to Jack in . * The filming location was the Iwilei Popeyes Chicken in Honolulu.http://www.lostvirtualtour.com/lost/filming_locations/popeyes/index.html *According to Visual Effects Supervisor Kevin Blank, the shot of the meteorite hitting the restaurant was "the single biggest, most expensive shot the show has ever done." * In Hurley is heard speaking on the phone to someone about his "Outback Roasters," complaining that "Outback" is just a name and that a third party thinks "they own the entire Outback." This suggests Mr. Cluck's may be in a legal dispute with a certain Australian-themed restaurant chain. * There was a fan-made website, created by Nicholas Diak, dedicated to Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack. site is no longer active. Gallery Image:cluck-you.jpg|Hurley and Johnny write "Cluck You" in garden gnomes on their former boss's lawn. Image:MrClucks.jpg|Johnny, in his uniform inside Mr. Cluck's, contemplates the menu's similarities to that of Popeyes Chicken. See also *Logos es:Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack fr:M. Cotcot it:Casa del Pollo di Mr. Cluck pl:Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack pt:Mr. Clucks ru:Куриная закусочная "У мистера Клакка" Category:Companies Category: Bad Twin Category:Food services Category:Off-island locations Category:Locations Category:Numbers